Glass No Kamen : Suite et Fin
by Eiki Plume
Summary: C'est la grande première de la Nymphe Écarlate pour Maya... Hayami Masumi est revenu des Etats-Unis pour cette occasion... Et la jeune actrice est bien décidée à lui faire avouer qu'il est son mystérieux fan !
1. La Première

Suite et fin de Glass no Kamen…

 _Chapitre 1 : La Première_

Elle regardait son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa coiffeuse. Un visage pâle, aux lèvres rouges, pleines, encadré d'une longue chevelure d'un noir d'ébène. De ce portrait, seuls des yeux marron, pétillants et brillants comme le soleil, permettaient de distinguer Kitajima Maya, de la Nymphe Ecarlate. Ce soir, elle ne serait plus humaine. Elle allait devenir l'esprit du prunier… une déesse envoûtante et passionnée, qui charmerai de son regard l'ensemble de tous ceux qui étaient venue la voir. Elle, Kitajima Maya, qui allait atteindre, à l'age de seulement vingt ans, la consécration dont toutes les plus grandes actrices de ces trente dernières années avaient rêvé. C'était une incroyable aventure qui s'ouvrait à elle, un autre monde, tellement plus…

-Mademoiselle Kitajima ? Mademoiselle ?

La voix de l'assistante agenouillée auprès d'elle la ramena au présent.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix basse et légère, tournant le regard vers son interlocutrice.

L'assistante eut une sursaut en la voyant. Comme si ce n'était plus la jeune et talentueuse actrice qui lui faisait face, mais une autre personne…

 _-Serai-ce…. La Nymphe Ecarlate ?! songea-t-elle, abasourdie. Non ! Non, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Je reconnais ces yeux… Ceux de Kitajima Maya. Quel talent ! Quelle actrice… effrayante._ Euhm… dit-elle après s'être reprise, quelqu'un vous a envoyé des fleurs ! l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant un généreux bouquet.

Des roses d'un mauve éclatant.

-Oh, répondit la jeune femme avec un mystérieux sourire.

Elle s'empara du bouquet et le serra contre son cœur, comme une chose précieuse.

-C'est… c'est un fan régulier ? demanda l'assistante, surprise de son comportement.

L'actrice recevait des cadeaux avant et après tous ses spectacles. Une quantité de présents faramineuse, et si elle s'en montrait toujours flattée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait l'air si… heureuse.

-Oui, répondit-elle en plongeant une main délicate au milieu des fleurs, avant d'en ressortir une petite carte blanche, toute simple.

Elle la lut avec un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils, interloquée. La carte disait : « _A Kitajima Maya, pour fêter… »._ Mais la jeune femme avait la nette impression que le message n'était pas complet.

-Et bien… poursuivit alors l'assistante, c'est un admirateur assidu que vous avez là, parce que…

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, cinq personnes entrèrent tour à tour dans la loge. Chacune d'elle avait les bras chargé de fleurs.

-Parc'que… Il vous en a envoyé, vraiment beaucoup ! termina l'assistante en désignant les cinq personnes, qui menaçaient d'étouffer sous les roses.

Les grands yeux de Maya, s'arrondirent sous la surprise, puis, elle éclata de rire. Le son résonna, cristallin, faisant rougir les messieurs portant les fleurs, et s'interroger les dames.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! s'écria l'actrice.

Elle déposa le premier bouquet, puis se leva, avec la grasse d'un ange, avant de rejoindre les cinq assistants. Elle s'arrêta devant le premier bouquet, plongea sa main, avant d'en ressortir une autre carte : _« Votre consécration… »._ Puis, un autre bouquet, une autre carte : « _Je suis vraiment heureux »._ Puis une autre : _« De voir votre Nymphe Ecarlate »._ Puis une autre : _« Envoûtez-moi »._ Et enfin, la dernière : _« De votre fan. »._ Elle sourit, encore, avant de se saisir de l'une des roses, en la sortant du bouquet.

-Vous pouvez poser ces fleurs ici, dit-elle aux assistants. Merci.

Ils les disposèrent sur la table, encore ébranlés de cette réaction. Elle connaissait donc ce mystérieux individu ? Tant de fleur ! C'était une vraie fixation qu'il avait là ! Cela semblait un peu… effrayant ! Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce, laissant Maya avec un air songeur… l'amour interdit de la Nymphe Ecarlate pour ce sculpteur et celui, inassouvi de Maya pour cet homme, s'entremêlaient en elle.

-Alors tu seras là ce soir… Masumi, dit-elle en portant la fleur à ses lèvres.

Depuis des années, à chaque première, elle recevait le même bouquet, mais sans le moindre mot. Elle avait perdu contact avec M. Hijiri, du jour où Masumi Hayami avait rompu ses fiançailles, avant d'émigrer aux Etats Unis. Chacun de ces bouquets lui avaient néanmoins procuré la chaleur et les encouragements nécessaires. Elle savait que Masumi était tout à fait en mesure de se procurer les enregistrements de ses représentations. Ainsi, n'avait-il sûrement plus jamais fait le déplacement jusqu'à l'une de ses pièces. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Elle le savait parce qu'il lui avait écrit toutes ces lignes, en la couvrant de roses. Mais elle le savait surtout, parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'il ne veuille pas voir sa Nymphe Ecarlate en directe.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait là ce soir… elle avait peut-être une chance de le revoir. Elle la saisirait.

Elle reposa lentement la rose sur sa coiffeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle. Elle allait devenir un prunier. Elle sortit de sa loge, referma la porte, et prit une grande inspiration. Ça y est ! Elle allait le faire !

 _-Professeur, Mme Tsukikage ! Maman… Regardez-moi ! pensa-t-elle._

Elle était en chemin vers la scène.

Les acteurs s'encourageaient entres eux, l'acclamaient elle, un long discours plein d'émotion sur son triomphe dans la course qu'elle avait gagné pour ce rôle, se faisait sur scène, en prémisse à la pièce, mais Maya ne les entendaient pas. Maya n'était plus là. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle plongeait au plus profond d'elle même…

 _-J'ai un millier de masques… ce soir, pour la première fois, je porterais celui de … la Nymphe Ecarlate. Je suis la Nymphe Ecarlate !_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus de Maya, il n'y avait plus d'actrice, il n'y avait même jamais eut d'humain. Elle était une déesse, l'incarnation de l'esprit millénaire d'un prunier écarlate.

-« Qui ? Qui essaie de me réveiller ? »

Quelque part dans les premiers rangs d'une salle silencieuse, dans la noirceur du milieu des rangées, Hayami Masumi, était subjugué. Contrairement au reste du publique, admirant la grâce et la force de la Nymphe Ecarlate, oubliant presque la jeune et impétueuse actrice qui se cachait derrière, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Celle qu'il avait aimé dès sa première pièce, emporté par sa passion dans le rôle de la jeune Bethe, des Quatre Filles du Docteur March.

Un amour qu'il s'était ensuite efforcé de nier des jours durant, alors qu'il ne faisait que se renforcer. Un amour si fort, si profond, si puissant qu'il avait dû en rompre ses fiançailles avec une femme qui aurait pourtant pu lui apporter le bonheur. Mais il n'aurai plus pu alors conserver cette fixation, qu'il jugeait d'ailleurs malsaine, sur Maya. Maya, le nom murmuré par les battements de son cœur depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire d'elle, après ce songe éveillé, qu'il avait cru partager avec Maya. Ce moment merveilleux où elle lui était apparue, Déesse Eclatante de splendeur, où elle l'avait accepté, où elle avait couru vers lui. C'était ce rêve qui lui avait fait rompre ses fiançailles. Maintenant, il hantait chacune de ses nuits.

Depuis, il vivait plus seul que jamais, condamné à aimer une femme qui le haïssait de toute son âme. Il avait quitté le Japon pour elle. Rejoindre les Etats Unis, lui avait semblé être un bon moyen de la laisser en paix. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, s'il restait sur le même continent que cette femme.

De là-bas, il avait continué à suivre sa carrière, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il ne passait plus par l'intermédiaire de Mr Hijiri, celui-ci étant devenu trop impliqué dans sa relation avec la jeune femme. Il craignait qu'il ne tente de saper ses bonnes résolutions… De même, il ne gardait de rapport que très lointain, avec Mademoiselle Mizuki, la première à avoir compris ses sentiments pour Maya. Avant même que lui les comprenne.


	2. Le Triomphe

Chapitre 2 : Le Triomphe

Cependant, bien qu'il n'en sache rien, l'homme était loin d'être seul dans son malheur. Tout autour de lui, sur les fauteuils et même sur scène, s'étalait un large panel de cœurs brisés par la jeune femme. Yuu Sakurakonji pouvait certes se vanter de camper avec force et émotion le rôle d'un sculpteur qui avait été capable de conquérir le cœur d'une déesse, celui de la jeune actrice lui restait cependant fermé. Après des années passé à ses cotés, à l'avoir vu grandir et embellir, il en était tombé un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. Il avait cru son souhait réalisé un moment. Un moment seulement, car si il avait partagé avec la jeune femme, quelques mois de relations intimes –au demeurant largement diffusés par la presse- elle avait fini par le quitter. Si elle avait toujours éprouvé une forte affection pour le jeune acteur, cela n'avait jamais dépassé les frontières d'un simple amour fraternel.

Marima Ryou, quant à lui, avait été amené au cours de plusieurs tournages à davantage côtoyer la jeune femme… Sa performance dans les Hauts de Hurle Vent, lui avait conféré une excellente référence, lui donnant l'occasion de parfaire son jeu. L'interprète d'Heasclif qui avait eu tant de mal à se défaire de Cathy, avait alors de nouveau succombé au charme de Maya. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la jeune fille même dont il était tombé amoureux…. Il avait bien tenté de se rapprocher d'elle en passant l'audition pour le rôle du sculpteur. Mais hélas, il semblait que son alchimie avec la jeune femme ne soit pas aussi forte que celle qu'elle entretenait avec son ex petit-ami. Il était alors reparti brisé, dans tous les sens du terme. Il venait voir chaque performance de Maya et ce soir ne dérogerai certainement pas à la règle.

Shigeru Satomi aussi avait fait le déplacement. Il était toujours hanté par le souvenir de leur ancienne relation, à l'époque où la jeune fille âgée de seulement quinze ans, ne savait reconnaitre un amour sincère d'une simple tentative de se frayer un chemin dans le grand monde en s'octroyant une part de lumière d'autrui. Il avait développé au fil du temps, de véritables sentiments pour elle. Bien plus fort que le vague intérêt que sa passion pour le jeu déclenchait chez lui. Et espérais bien succéder à Yuu Sakurakonji comme petit ami officiel de la star. Et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien le rester.

Et parmi toutes ces âmes en peine se trouvait Himegawa Ayumi, sa rivale de toujours. Cette dernière menait à présent une carrière florissante, même si elle regretterait toujours que la Nymphe Ecarlate, qui était sans conteste le rôle de toute une vie, lui ai échappé. Aujourd'hui l'amitié des deux jeunes femmes faisait les choux gras de la presse, qui cherchait sans cesse la moindre preuve d'inimitié entre les deux vedettes. Le choix de Maya pour le rôle de la Nymphe Ecarlate, avait donné lieu à une salve de questions de la part des journalistes espérant un mauvais commentaire, une remontrance d'Ayumi. Cependant la jeune actrice n'était pas en reste de sa camarade et enchainait les premiers rôles au cinéma comme au théâtre… Lors de chaque première de l'une des actrices, on pouvait être certain que l'autre serai présente pour l'acclamer. Elle respectait chacune le talent de l'autre, et leur attachement continuaient d'impressionner les amies de Maya, qui avaient longtemps observé leur rivalité comme une guerre sur le point de se déclencher…

Enfin, au premier rang, tout près d'Ayumi, là où aurait dû se trouver Mme Tsukikage, Mr Motomi, le mécène et producteur de la pièce. Celui qui, surgissant de nulle part, au moment où l'on avait le plus besoin d'une main secourable, avait financé toute la pièce. Cependant, les droits appartenaient uniquement à Maya. En effet, Mme Tsukikage avait pris ses dispositions sur son lit de mort, léguant sa pièce tant aimée à la jeune actrice, qui avait dès lors tout mis en œuvre pour la voir se produire. La seule condition : elle devrait incarner la Nymphe Ecarlate, comme le voulait son professeur. Cela n'avait pas posé le moindre problème au financier. Au contraire, ce nouveau riche semblait prêt à suivre les moindres caprices de sa vedette. Certaines rumeurs couraient selon lesquelles il serait le mystérieux fan qui avait commencé à prendre soin de l'actrice au début de sa carrière.

Cependant, elles se contredisaient toute seule face à ce simple fait : Mr Motomi était certes riche, mais seulement depuis qu'un placement lui avait rapporté une somme juteuse. L'homme, âgé de vingt-six ans, pouvait se targuer d'être un véritable séducteur, face à toutes les femmes qui rivaient sur lui des regards envieux. La presse s'était bien entendu emparée de son mécénat pour sortir des articles à scandale sur une prétendue relation entre lui et l'actrice, cependant immédiatement démentis par les deux concernés, qui se définissaient plutôt comme de très bons amis. Et jamais rien de plus.

Il y eu trois rappel de rideau. C'était un succès absolu. Sur scène, s'inclinant face au public scandant son nom, Maya était émue aux larmes. Maintenant que la représentation était terminée, elle se permit de scruter le public à la recherche d'un seul visage… Il était là, elle le savait ! Mais elle ne le vit pas. Alors, l'actrice regagna sa loge, et y trouva un nouveau bouquet de rose violette, avec une carte écrite à la main… _« Félicitation pour votre triomphe. De votre fan. »_ Maya sourit, les larmes aux yeux… Masumi. Il lui manquait tellement ! Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle ne l'ait pas trouvé parmi la foule, car dans l'émoi provoqué par la pièce, elle n'aurait peut-être pas su dominer ses émotions…


	3. La Tentative

Chapitre 3 : La Tentative

-Maya ! s'exclama M. Motomi, lorsque la jeune femme fit irruption dans la salle de réception, moulée dans une superbe robe de cocktail. Tu étais merveilleuse ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Félicitation ma chérie ! ajouta Ayumi qui le suivait de près. Quelle prestation magnifique !

-Maya ! dit Yuu en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es décidément la meilleure partenaire de jeux que l'on puisse avoir !

Très vite, la jeune femme fut entourée de journalistes, l'interrogeant de toute part sur ce qu'elle ressentait après cette grande première. Désireuse de s'éloigner du crépitement des flashes, la jeune actrice sorti un instant dans le couloir. Une fois libérée de toute cette foule, Maya poussa un grand soupir. Elle avait reçu mille et une félicitations, de tous ce qui passaient à sa portée… Tous, sauf celui dont elle les désirait le plus.

-Quelle réussite, dit alors une voix dans son dos.

Son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'elle se retournait. Il était là. _Masumi ! se dit-elle._

-Votre Nymphe Ecarlate, était de toute beauté, lui dit l'homme, vêtu d'un de ses habituels costumes élégants.

 _Masumi ! Masumi ! ne pouvait cesser de se répéter la jeune femme._ Elle parvint cependant à reprendre contenance.

-Merci, M. Hayami. Ravie que cela vous ai plus. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes revenu d'Amérique ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Retenue, élégante sans sa longue robe mauve, avec le temps elle avait embelli. _Qu'elle est loin la chibi chan d'autrefois ! songea Masumi_. Mais sa passion pour elle ne s'était en rien amoindrie. Au contraire, la voir maintenant face à face, si rayonnante, si femme, lui faisait presque perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Maya ? appela soudain une voix. Tu viens ? Les journalistes se sont calmées, les filles veulent te féliciter, lui dit Ayumi, faisant référence aux anciennes de la compagnie Tsukikage.

-J'arrive, dit Maya, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou soulagée de cette interruption.

-M. Hayami, salua Ayumi avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Masumi suivit les jeunes actrices. Il ne pouvait se passer de Maya maintenant. Une pièce de plusieurs heures et cette rencontre hasardeuse ne lui avait pas suffi, il lui en fallait encore. Finalement, il regretta un peu sa décision, lorsqu'il vit tous les hommes de l'assemblé, y compris les journalistes, inviter la jeune actrice à danser… Elle accorda ce plaisir à M. Motomi, au jeune Yuu Sakurakuji, qui était son partenaire après tout, mais aussi à Marima Ryou, ainsi qu'à cette crapule de Shigeru Satomi… Masumi était dévoré par la jalousie. Il tournait déjà les talons lorsqu'il entendit la plus merveilleuse des demandes.

-M. Hayami, demanda Maya, voudriez-vous me faire le plaisir d'une danse ?

-Mais qui suis-je pour refuser quoi que ce soit à la star de la soirée, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Cette danse fut différente de lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Moins maladroite et attendrissante. Plus harmonieuse et sensuelle aussi. Ils tournoyèrent ensembles pendant plusieurs minutes, et le monde sembla disparaitre autour d'eux.

-M. Hayami, pourquoi être revenu après toute ces années ? attaqua Maya, bien décidée à lui faire tout avouer. Quelque chose… Quelque chose de spécial vous aurait-il ramené ? demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

-Des affaires importantes m'ont appelées, répondit simplement l'homme.

Cette réponse la déçue quelque peu. Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait guère à ce qu'il mette un genou à terre pour lui déclarer son amour éternel, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré autre chose… Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et la réception se termina bientôt. Masumi regagna l'appartement qu'il avait loué, voulant s'éloigner de la demeure familiale après le décès de son père. Quant à Maya, son chauffeur la ramena dans son propre appartement.

Aucun d'eux ne dormi bien cette nuit-là, trop occupée à maudire le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de se rapprocher… Quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à se fustiger, ils avaient des rêves pour le moins équivoques. Tout cela s'annonçait très difficile.

La critique était dithyrambique. Le spectacle plaisait autant aux spectateurs qu'aux journalistes. Maya passa la semaine à répondre à des interviews, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le moindre instant à consacrer à la « conquête » de Masumi… Et cela l'agaçait drôlement. Mais elle était si heureuse de voir son travail reconnu. Son talent était enfin mur, elle pouvait jouer n'importe quoi à présent… Elle avait de multiples propositions de séries et films, même à l'étranger !

Masumi de son coté, lisait avec plaisir les journaux qui encensaient l'actrice. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était pleine de talent et était fière comme un paon que cela soit enfin reconnu par tous. Cependant, un problème demeurait : être près d'elle était très difficile. Au moins aux Etats Unis, la distance diminuait un peu cette attirance irraisonnée. D'accord, juste un peu. Mais au moins, elle la rendait presque supportable. Ici au Japon, elle était partout. Dans les magazines, sur les panneaux publicitaires, dans les téléfilms à la télé… Une vraie torture !

C'est avec surprise qu'il la vit débarquer un matin dans son bureau.

-M. Hayami, une visite pour vous, annonça Mademoiselle Mizuki.

-Bien le bonjour, M. Hayami, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour à toi Maya, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Quel mensonge cette apparente nonchalance ! S'il n'avait pas su se tenir, il aurait sauté de joie de la voir ici ! Cela faisait tout de même plus d'une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre ! Il prit un instant pour la détailler. Elle portait une petite robe jaune dos nue assez élégante, avec une paire d'escarpins blancs et un médaillon d'argent. Elle était vraiment loin la fillette qui venait aux réceptions après ses représentations, simplement vêtue d'une jupe et d'un sweat-shirt. Il songea qu'il était temps d'arrêter de la reluquer, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? demanda l'homme en invitant la jeune femme à s'assoir.

-Je vous invite à déjeuner, dit-elle en tendant la main. Pour vous remercier de toutes les fois où vous m'avez aidé, ajouta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme était troublé. Invité à déjeuner ? Après tout, si cela pouvait lui permettre de passer du temps avec elle ! Dès que l'heure fut venue, il partit donc avec la jeune femme vers un restaurant chic qu'elle avait réservé. Le repas fut excellent, et amusant. En fait, Masumi passa même le meilleur déjeuner qu'il ait eu depuis… Depuis toujours en fait. Cette fille… Non, cette femme, car c'est ce qu'elle était à présent, était vraiment merveilleuse.

De son coté, bien qu'elle passa un moment fort agréable, Maya ne fut pas aussi ravie de ce repas. En effet, malgré tous ses efforts pour lui tirer les vers du nez, l'homme continuait de garder le silence sur le fait qu'il était M. Roses Violettes. Et cela avait le don d'agacer fortement la belle actrice !

Lorsqu'il regagne son domicile, à la fin de la journée, Masumi, bien qu'encore auréolé du bonheur de ce moment avec Maya, était aussi inquiet. Que signifiait donc toutes ces références et questions que lui avait sorties la jeune fille ? Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe, lorsque la jeune femme lui avait innocemment demandé s'il connaissait un certain M. Hijiri… Que savait-elle exactement ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ?


	4. Le Point de Non Retour

Chapitre 4 : Le Point de Non-Retour

Maya errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de la ville. Deux semaines que Masumi avait regagné le Japon, et elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à lui faire avouer qu'il était le mystérieux M. Roses Violettes… C'était désespérant ! Il lui semblait pourtant avoir tout essayé… Ce déjeuner, des visites régulières… Ne se doutait-il de rien ? Il lui faudrait redoubler d'efforts, si elle voulait un jour obtenir satisfaction ! Les gens se retournaient et chuchotaient sur son passage, reconnaissant la célèbre actrice. Une personne en particulier, était surprise de la voir ici…

-Maya ? dit Mademoiselle Mizuki.

Puis elle vit l'expression déconfite de la jeune femme, et décida de l'inviter à prendre un café. Le patron de l'établissement dans lequel les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent, fut très honoré de voir qu'une célébrité mettait les pieds chez lui. Il les servit rapidement avant de les laisser à leur discussion…

-Quoi ? s'écria tout à coup Maya. Il quitte le Japon ? Encore !

-Oui, il dit avoir à faire aux Etats-Unis… répondit Mademoiselle Mizuki surprise. Elle pensait que la jeune femme le savait et que c'était la raison de son air mélancolique. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Mais déjà, elle n'écoutait plus Mademoiselle Mizuki. Alors il… Allai repartir ? Il allai encore la laisser toute seule ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter d'être encore séparée de lui. Sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler. Mademoiselle Mizuki, qui c'était aperçu qu'on ne l'écoutait plus guère, s'interrompit.

-Peut-être que quelque chose ou… quelqu'un, pourrai le retenir ? risqua-t-elle.

 _-Le retenir… songea Maya_.

Soudain sa tristesse fut remplacée par un sentiment bien différent. Un sentiment puissant, un sentiment violent. Un sentiment de rage. Elle en avait assez, assez de toujours être celle qui agissait pour eux, alors que lui décidait sans même l'en informer de se carapater ! Résolue, elle se leva de sa chaise, la faisant se renverser au passage…

-Au revoir Mademoiselle Mizuki, dit-elle en s'inclinant, raide.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent.

Il était minuit, peut-être même encore plus tard lorsque des coups rageurs furent portés sur la porte de l'appartement d'Hayami Masumi. Ce dernier, étonné, se leva de son fauteuil et alla voir par l'œil de la porte qui pouvait bien lui rendre cette visite tardive. Maya ! Immédiatement, l'homme ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage méconnaissable. Masumi recula devant l'expression furieuse, presque sauvage de la jeune femme. Sans attendre d'être invitée, elle entra, se déchaussa de ses escarpins et avançant vers le jeune homme qui reculait toujours comme poussé par un instinct, fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules au sol. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien prendre à Maya de venir le voir chez lui à une heure aussi indue de la nuit en le regardant avec tant de fureur…

-J'en ai assez de vous, dit-elle enfin dans un murmure.

-Maya qu'est-ce que… dit l'homme en tendant une main apaisante.

-Non ! dit-elle plus fort. J'en ai assez il faut que ça sorte maintenant !

Elle avançait toujours vers lui, le regard déterminé.

-J'en ai assez ! Depuis que je vous ai rencontré ma vie a fichue le camp ! Tout serait bien plus simple si vous n'existiez pas !

Masumi regarda la jeune femme, profondément surpris par ses paroles, mais aussi… blessé. Il savait bien qu'elle le haïssait, mais tout de même c'était un choque.

-Dès que je vous ai connu vous n'avez cessé de me poursuivre de vos roses violettes ! cria-t-elle.

Alors elle savait !... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir de ce fait, car elle l'invectivait tant et si bien qu'il aurait pu en oublier de respirer.

-..M'attachant à lui et me poussant à avoir confiance en ce mystérieux fan. Et depuis que je sais que c'est vous, je n'ai de cesse d'attendre un signe… Mais vous fuyez toujours ! Quand prendrez-vous enfin vos responsabilités ! finit-elle d'une voix rauque.

S'en fut trop pour l'homme. Acculé, dans les deux sens du terme puisque Maya était à présent juste devant lui et qu'il avait machinalement reculé contre le mur.

- _Tu_ en as assez ? continua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Et moi tu croix pas que j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu horreur d'être littéralement _obsédé_ pas une gamine de onze ans de moins que moi ? Chaque heure, chaque minute j'ai pensé à toi ! J'ai gâché le peu d'estime que mon père avait pour moi, pour toi ! Ces deux années aux Etats-Unis, loin de toi, ont été les pires de ma vie ! Si il y a quelqu'un qui devrai prendre ses responsabilités, c'est bien toi ! cria-t-il finalement.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit écraser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, avec une avidité et une passion dont elle ne se serai pas cru capable. Dès cet instant, la raison de Masumi fut perdue. Il se saisi de la taille de Maya pour plaquer son corps fin contre le sien et répondit à son baisé avec une fougue et un désespoir trop longtemps retenu. Enfin ! Les lèvres de Maya ! Il en avait tant rêvé… La jeune femme n'était pas en reste. Elle sentit ses bras se nouer comme de leur propre chef, derrière la nuque de l'homme. Leurs langues commencèrent un balai complexe, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Alors les mains de Masumi descendirent lentement vers les fesses de Maya qui sauta et enroula immédiatement ses jambes autours des hanches de l'homme… C'est ainsi qu'il l'emmena dans sa chambre, toujours en l'embrassant.

Masumi se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Maya ! Ce n'était pas un énième rêve… Elle était bien là, dans ses bras, endormie. Elle était belle comme un ange. Encore à moitié endormi, Masumi sourit et renforça son étreinte autour du corps chaud lové contre le sien. Il était si heureux. Cette fois-ci, sa décision était prise, il ne la laisserai plus repartir sans lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Avec un peu de chance, peut être pourrait-il annuler son départ pour les Etats Unis ?

Maya se réveilla au petit matin, et fut surprise de ne pas pouvoir s'étirer comme à son habitude. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son visage vira au cramoisi, tandis qu'elle le tournait vers l'homme à son coté… L'air serein, il dormait comme un bien heureux. Maya de son côté était loin d'être aussi calme. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, tout était parfait. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait après une nuit d'amour torride. Quoi de mieux ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début ? En vérité, elle ne pensait pas du tout à cela, lorsqu'elle c'était rendu chez le jeune homme. A ce moment, son intention était de lui compter ses quatre vérités, et de lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de lui ! Pas de le lui avouer ! Mais ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée… Et dire que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas ! Elle couvrit ses yeux, mortifiée, avant de se faufiler hors du lit. Il fallait qu'elle se barre d'ici vite fait ! Rapidement elle ramassa ses vêtements, éparpillé çà et là dans la chambre… Elle retrouva finalement sa culotte suspendu à une armoire. Comment c'était arrivé là ça ? Peu importe ! Se rhabillant à la hâte, elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Le claquement de la porte réveilla Masumi, qui se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Maya avait disparu ! Ni une ni deux, il sauta du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre. Mais il eut beau chercher dans tout l'appartement, aucune trace de la belle actrice. Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, avant de glisser le long de celui-ci, dépité. Et après ça c'était _lui_ qui fuyait ?


End file.
